Simon Winters
History The story of Simon starts with his father; Harvey Winters. Harvey was part of the New Money. Someone who saw the power of the computer age and its many possibilities. After doing his time at a stock broker, he flew off and set up his own venture capital company: Winters Capital. Since then, the name Winters has propped up more and more. Sometimes with high praise, sometimes with utter disdain. But there is no doubt to it, with Winters Capital and his own skill he had made a battering ram and knocked down the wealthy elite’s door. The Old Money families, especially in New York, did not truly see him as a threat. Rather, he was a temporary tool in their hands. Someone to use to gather up more wealth and then discard him. Still, Winters got into the East Side. And he really went to town there. Getting those who understood who Harvey truly was to invest in his firm, while quietly mingling amongst the prospective daughters. Winters Capital boomed with the technology sector, racking in profit and more importantly: dodging the terrible losses. Rumours of insider trading were going rampant the years after. To such an extent that the SEC tried to nail Harvey Winters 3 times already. He never had to pay a fine so far. Instead he found a woman very much to his liking, Ophelia Farfield. A New York model and socialite. The two married in a year and the wedding was grant. Not 2 months later, Ophelia publicly declared she was pregnant. Six months after that little Simon came into the world. Harvey was still very much a young man at this time, barely hitting the 30. He had grown tired of the idea of having a wife. With a free spirit he wanted to rid himself off her shackles and seal the drain on his funds that she was. Even though he could outright buy an entire lawyer’s office to fight the custody battle, it would still be a long and hard fight. Instead he hired someone to seduce her and then he hired a personal investigator to follow her. To Ophelia’s credit, it took several months to nearly a year before she broke her vows. Two days later Harvey slapped her with the divorce. Citing strange and distant behaviour. He’d give her 5% of his wealth in cash, that’s it. She fought it in court, where her infidelity was laid bare not just for the judge but all across the internet. Ophelia lost the battle and was shamed publicly. Harvey had his heir and his freedom, and that was exactly the climate Simon grew up in. When young, the little boy was not thoroughly dotted upon. Like most high society children. Simon, at school, had to learn to fend for himself. Yet the little Winters had no problems with making friends. His father was not always home, but he loved his son very much. Enough to teach him the valuable lessons of life early on: always be the smartest, the hardest and the most ruthless. It was by those words Simon lived by. He fought for his loyal friends but would throw you under the bus if you didn’t prove your loyalty. Such things became very apparent at Simon’s middle school, where he became a bully. It was a subtle kind of bullying. Simon knew well to keep his threats hidden. There was always a hidden corner, a dark spot or a feigned act. One girl, Amy Atwell thought she could stand up against him. That was a mistake. Simon appeared ashamed at first. In an act to redeem himself, he befriended Amy. In fact, they became somewhat of a couple. Simon did his best to appear as a true gentleman. Bringing her flowers, showering her with compliments. It didn’t take long before young, sweet Amy became totally in love with him. All the while, Simon kept pretending. He was her first kiss and sweet it was. Right until the last semester of Middle school. His behaviour changed completely. He broke off the relationship and called her the most horrible of names. He even managed to convince all her friends to end up hating her. The result was a screaming Amy in the middle of the playing ground, stomping on the ground and completely hysterical while crying as well. Simon just watched with a stone cold face. He was more than ready to go to Beverly Hills High School.